User blog:Kittygirl7878/Opinions on the remaining JD2019 tracks (including those on Unlimited) and rankings.
Opinions are subject to change overtime. If more Unlimited songs are included before October ends, I'll add them here. Ca Plane Pour Moi - Oooh, an old French rock song! It's handled well with its paper textures and fast pace. What an attractive dancer, too! 10/10 (YEAH!) Calypso - I'm digging these colorful, tropical themes here! Ubisoft was right to include this, it sounds fun to dance to. Maybe this will help get Fonsi new notoriety outside of Despacito. 9/10 (Perfect) DDU-DU-DDU-DU - I guess kpop really is growing in popularity in North and South America, considering we now have two kpop songs (other than Psy) in the main series. It's really pretty and stunning; it looks like a well-shot kpop music video. What really captivates me are those pumping zooms. 9/10 (Perfect) Hala Bel Khamis - Oh sweet, an Arabic song! Ubisoft did a good job capturing general Middle Eastern/North African elements in the background to compliment the song. It's also nice to see Arabic text in a Just Dance format in the background, even if they're going to use romanized lyrics. The routine is somewhat on the annoyingly repetitive side, but it at least looks fun to do. 8/10 (Perfect) Make Me Feel - Regardless of when and if this one will actually be released, I enjoy the groovy atmosphere in this one. I enjoy that large silhouette with gears in it. This will be perfect for having an R&B flavor in the game. 8/10 (Perfect) Milosc W Zakopanem - This kind of reminds me of Alfonso Signorini with all its silly superhero elements and political touches. I really appreciate the background the most, wherein a cat politician and dog politician argue, fight, and call it a truce to dance to the song. I enjoy backgrounds with little plotpoints like that. 7/10 (Super) Obsesión - I typically enjoy 2000s songs in the series, since they make me feel nostalgic, even if I've never heard of it (like in this song's case). This is a nice and sensual Latin song that encompasses beautiful beaches and mild nightlife. If it's true that this was a beta for JD2018, I'm glad they brought it back. 8/10 (Perfect) On Ne Porte Pas De Sous-Vêtements - So Ubisoft goes for an E rating for the main series and this is a song that they include? I know Unlimited songs aren't rated, but still. I'm not complaning too much because I love it when they take risks like this. Anyway, this certainly is a goofy and funny track. The dancers act comedic and the background is wacky to fit this crazy song about not wearing underwear. I know which track I'll be having a lot of fun with! 9/10 (Perfect) Nice for What - This last-minute track appears as simple but not terribly disappointing. I see that they've gone for a diverse body theme for this, which I guess is cool. I really love the broken crystals that reflect the dancers. 7/10 (Super) Sangria Wine - Like Calypso, this looks to be super tropical with a touch of fruitiness. Somehow just staring at those orange slices feels refreshing to me. The dancer has a cool outfit and keeps her grooviness with the song. 8/10 (Perfect) My personal song rankings from worst to best (let me know if I missed a confirmed song): 46. Not Your Ordinary 45. Water Me 44. Toy 43. Shaky Shaky 42. Where Are You Now 41. Fire on the Floor 40. Narco 39. Mama Mia 38. Rhythm of the Night 37. Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing 36. Nice for What 35. Adeyyo 34. Dame tu Cosita (honorable mention) 33. New Rules 32. Mad Love 31. Milosc W Zakopanem 30. Bum Bum Tam Tam 29. Sweet Sensation 28. New World 27. Un Poco Loco 26. Hala Bel Khamis 25. Make Me Feel 24. Sangria Wine 23. Obsesión 22. One Kiss 21. Mi Mi Mi 20. On Ne Porte Pas De Sous-Vêtements 19. Familiar 18. Nichego na svete luchshe netu 17. Calypso 16. Havana 15. DDU-DU-DDU-DU 14. Sugar 13. Pac-Man 12. New Reality 11. Rave in the Grave 10. Fire 9. Bang Bang Bang 8. Work Work 7. Finesse 6. OMG 5. No Tears Left to Cry 4. I Feel It Coming 3. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody 2. I'm Still Standing 1. Ca Plane Pour Moi Category:Blog posts